Боруто Узумаки
Боруто Узумаки (うずまきボルト, Uzumaki Boruto) — Шиноби из клана Узумаки, житель Конохакагуре, а также потомок клана Хьюга. Он также является членом команды Конохамару. С тех пор, как его отец – Наруто Узумаки, стал Хокаге, Боруто постоянно злился на него за то, что у отца никогда не было времени на семью, поскольку работа была прежде всего. Это побуждало делать разные шалости, чтобы отец обратил на него внимание. Пройдя обучение у Саске Учиха и сражаясь против Момошики и Киншики Оотсутсуки вместе со своим отцом, учителем и Каге, Боруто в конце концов начал уважать Наруто и его роль в качестве Хокаге, но, тем не менее клянется идти по собственному пути, нежели Наруто и стать таким ниндзя как Саске Учиха. Внешность Boruto has spiky, blond hair, blue eyes and two whisker markings on each of his cheeks. Overall, he bears great resemblance to his father, though he has also inherited facial features from his mother such as the shape of her face and eyes. Boruto's hairstyle resembles a leaf, his ahoge (アホ毛, Literally meaning: foolish hair) serving as the stem. According to Sarada, his eyes are bluer than Naruto's. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, Boruto wore a black tracksuit that had a red fire symbol on the left breast, a symbol that resembled a bolt on the back, and red stripes along the sides of his pants. Early in his days as an Academy student, his outfit is quite similar to his previous attire, with additional red stripes on the jacket. Beneath this jacket — which he leaves unzipped — he wears a white T-shirt and a bolt tied to a string around his neck. He wears a longer jacket by the time he's a genin, but his clothing is otherwise the same, except the addition of a forehead protector. Boruto also briefly wore his father's original orange jacket, along with Sasuke's scratched forehead protector. After Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki makes contact with his arm, Boruto gains a black11 diamond-shape seal on his right palm. At age sixteen, Boruto has a large scar across his right eye, and an elaborate sigil tattooed on his right arm, which also covers part of his hand, glows blue and spreads over the right side of his body. He wears a belt with noticeably shorter black pants, and regular shinobi sandals, and a cloak. He also wears a forehead protector with two intersecting slashes on it. Личность Боруто унаследовал многие черты характера своего отца: он резкий, энергичный и упрямый, даже обладая вербальным тиком даттебаса (だってばさ), похожим на (датте)баё отца и (датте)бане ((だ)ってばね) бабушки по отцовской линии. However, compared to his father at his age, Boruto is more refined and crafty, seemingly knowing all the shortcuts, as well as more mature in knowing how the world works. Between the two, he is the more sarcastic. Unlike Naruto, Boruto doesn't yell what he feels, which is the biggest difference.5 Despite his laid-back attitude, he is actually very studious.6 Conversely, Boruto's upbringing has also been different than that of his father's: Boruto's family is always there for him and he likewise has many friends, and his acquisitions came easily and naturally to him from a combination of prodigious talents1 and nurturing parents. For these reasons, Boruto has a high opinion of himself and freely brags about his abilities, but his arrogance has made him put no value in teammates or teamwork, believing he can do anything on his own. He believed in achieving success is the main point of anything, even taking insincere shortcuts to do so, such as utilising a cheat program to easily win a video game, or using the Kote to create a façade of performing advanced techniques to earn his right to be Sasuke's disciple, and later swiftly resorting to the same device to defeat opponents once they seem to have an upper hand. At the same time however, he does not look down on anyone else and is very loyal to his friends. Without hesitation, he has repeatedly come to the aid of Denki when he was being physically harmed. He also avoids confrontation, or name-calling when someone is talking behind his back, completely ignoring the situation altogether unless his friends get hurt, which shows his maturity.2 Even when a friend was revealed to be an enemy, he remained determined to help bring them back from their dark path.5 He loves his mother and sister deeply — becoming indignant when either are hurt physically or emotionally. Both Sasuke and Naruto commented that Boruto resembled each other when they were younger, and he has indeed displayed characteristics of both shinobi when they were younger, causing Naruto to state that his son is something entirely different from both of them. For example, he displayed Naruto's mischievous habits to get attention and Sasuke's desire for power even by using shortcuts. Similar to that of their parents, Boruto shares a complicated relationship with Sasuke's daughter, Sarada. The two are often at odds, with the young Uchiha valuing the Hokage post while Boruto showing utter disdain for it. Despite that, Boruto cares for Sarada and her dream as witnessed during the Chūnin Exams when he voiced his desire to win so as to not diminish Sarada's progress to becoming Hokage. Although Boruto loves his father and is overjoyed when they spend time together, their relationship has been strained ever since Naruto became the Seventh Hokage. Because of the job's many responsibilities that prevent Naruto from being around all the time, it has led Boruto feeling neglected and becoming resentful toward the Hokage title, only seeing it as a position that takes his father away from him and declaring it (aware that Naruto grew up as an orphan) as only fit for those with no loved ones. Eventually, after Boruto is exposed to the complications of his father's life, he finally understands and forgives his father's busy schedule and stops trying to take the easy options in life. While initially only wanting to know about his father's past so as to surpass his father, Boruto becomes genuinely curious about Naruto's past, as he asks his father about his past, particularly about how he has come to become one of the strongest shinobi to ever live, despite being seemingly utterly hopeless in everything else. From his battle against Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki, Boruto ultimately came to see his father in a new light, both admiring his might as a shinobi yet still having such an equally selfless nature to protect the village. Afterwards, he and Naruto were able to find common grounds andhave a healthy relationship again, with Naruto agreeing to show up more often in person while Boruto stopped demanding for his father's time altogether, both openly pushing the other forward in their goals. Despite having let go of his anger towards Naruto and his disdain for the Kage title, Boruto openly states that he has no intention to become Hokage. He opts to instead walk his own path, becoming a support to the Hokage instead, like how his master is. Boruto apparently likes burgers where he would rush to get a limited edition green chilli hamburger, on the last day it would be sold, and would sometimes carry burger discount coupons. He notes that his favourite dish is a yakisoba bun.8 He also appears to enjoy drawing a lot, while seemingly oblivious to his poor skill for it.9 Boruto appears to be influenced by the popular movie character, Kagemasa, as he mimics the hero's attitude while wearing a replica of the character's visor. As a teenager, Boruto's personality has changed in stark contrast to that when he was a child: he is very calm and composed, even when goaded about his father's fate. Boruto refers to his old self as a brat, heavily implying that the older version of Boruto has changed drastically.10 Способности A diferencia de sus padres, Boruto es considerando un prodigio a tal punto de que ya dominaba el Jutsu: Clon de Sombra antes de graduarse de la Academia, demostrando además un nivel competente de Taijutsu así como buenos instintos de combate. Debido a que es un miembro del Clan Uzumaki, Boruto posee una gran fuerza vital, cosa que le brinda gran resistencia así como una gran longevidad. Boruto posee una gran destreza y capacidad de aprendizaje así como un don innato para el Ninjutsu, siendo el más sobresaliente entre sus compañeros incluso sin haberse dedicado a entrenar seriamente por lo que su potencial de crecimiento es aún desconocido. Gracias a sus prácticas con Sasuke obtuvo cierta destreza en el Shurikenjutsu. Тайдзюцу Букидзюцу Кендзюцу Сюрикендзюцу Ниндзюцу Разенган Додзюцу Jōgan En el anime, a la edad de ocho años, Boruto inconscientemente despertó el Jōgan, un extraño y particular Dōjutsu en su ojo derecho el cual tiene una pupila apenas visible (en el anime tiene pupila visible y una esclerótica oscura cuando se activa). Aunque inicialmente en el anime solo era capaz de activarlo en el momento cuando había alguna amenaza, muchos años después se volvió capaz de activarlo a voluntad. Por otro lado, Boruto fue capaz de comunicarse con el espíritu de Momoshiki, quien explicó que fue posible debido a que posee la sangre de un usuario del Byakugan. En el anime, el ojo es capaz de percibir el flujo de chakra, lo que le permite a Boruto observar los cambios visibles en el chakra de un individuo y también rastrearlo a través del mismo. También, es capaz de observar el Sistema de Circulación de Chakra y determinar un punto clave en él, además mostró la capacidad de ver a través de las barreras invisibles que conectan entre dimensiones. Оружие и Оборудование История Арка: Академии Арка: Полевого Лагеря Коноха Шинден: Паровые Свитки Ниндзя В день, когда в Конохе должно пройти Собрание Пяи Каге, Боруто приглашает своих одноклассников посмотреть на свою новую выходку, однако никто из них не приходит. Дабы завоевать внимание вечно занятого отца, Боруто изрисовывает монумент Хокаге. Вскоре появляется и сам Наруто и говорит своему сыну, что каждый житель Конохи — член его семьи, из-за чего он не может всё своё время проводить только с сыном. Наруто приободряет Боруто словами, что он такой же Шиноби как и он сам. Затем Боруто сталкивается с возмущённым Конохамару. Арка Сарады Учихи Перед тем как закончить обучение в Академии, Боруто и его одноклассники обучались с родителями, чтобы подготовится к выпускным экзаменам. Наруто отправил одного из своих теневых клонов на тренировку, и он участвует в спарринге с Боруто. Боруто, упомянув, что не имел возможности так проводить время с отцом довольно давно, и что он сильно старается не попасться Наруто, чтобы продлить их время вместе. После столкновения с Сарадой, которая отправляет Наруто в неправильную сторону, Боруто встречает Шикамару с Шикадаем и попадает под действие техники первого, который тем самым завершает их игру. Несмотря на это, Шикамару Нара объясняет, что если Наруто использует Режим Мудреца, он сумеет мгновенно найти Боруто, он также замечает сходство сына с отцом, а затем отправляет Шикадая за Наруто, который в свою очередь жалуется и говорит, что ему лень, а Шикамару только подтверждает, что в этом похожи и они. Позже, прибыв к вратам вместе с Мицуки с целью отдать отцу бенто, которое приготовила Хината, Боруто замечает, что Наруто уже отправился на встречу с Саске и поэтому только в очередной разочаровывается в нем и решает вернуться домой, несмотря на предположение Мицуки, что они все еще могут догнать Наруто. В это время Сарада и Чоучоу находятся рядом и Учиха решает помочь Боруто и сама вызывается доставить обед. Боруто неохотно соглашается. После того, Сарада возвращается и они оба встречаются в академии, Боруто благодарит Учиху за то, что она отдала бенто его отцу, однако, Сарада настаивал на том, что это она должна благодарить Боруто, поскольку она многому научилась и теперь решила, что хочет быть Хокаге. Боруто только высмеивает это желание. Арка: Вторжение Момошики После свирепой схватки, исхоод битвы против Момошики был полностью определен. Пока Саске помогал Наруто подняться, Боруто испытывает странное чусвтво, подпрыгнув на срезаное великое древо, он стал слышать голос мёртвого Момошики, который удивляется тому, что Боруто может чувствовать их присутствие и сразу догадывается, что в нём течет кровь того, кто владеет Бьякуганом. Боруто замечает, как время вокруг него остановилось, а Саске и Наруто вместе с остальными, просто застыли на месте. Момошики говорит, что даже с силой, которая есть у него и Бьякуганом, он не смог предвидеть свою судьбу, однако судьбу Боруто он видит совершенно ясно. Момошики предсказывает, что однажды голубые глаза Боруто отнимут у него всё, добавляя, чтобы тот помнил; если кто-то однажды победит бога и перестанет быть обычным человеком, то эта судьба твёрдо запрепится на нём и продолжит складываться, а затем берет его праву руку и оставляяет на ее ладони печать, после чего исчезает, Боруто же, просто смотрит на свою ладонь. Арка: Бандитов Муджина Впоследствии, они находятся в Резиденции Хокаге где Конохамару отчитывает их в отказе выполнения задания, настаивая на том, чтобы они получили наказание. Тем не менее, обещает принять во внимание все усилия молодых генинов, которые спасли сына Дайме и захватили членов банды Муджин с главарем в придачу. После, Тенто встречается с отцом и уходит из деревни, Боруто возвращает супер-редкую карточку настаивая на том, что должен получить ее своими силами, а затем прощается со своим новым другом. Позже, Боруто и Митскуки открывают еще один пак с обычными карточками, продавец только насмехается над попытками юного генина. Затем, к ним приходит Сарада, которая говорит, что Боруто следовало взять карту у мальчика, если она ему так сильно нужна. Узумаки только отвечает, что Сарада ничего не поймет, что вынуждает девочку купить набор карт и той сразу попадается очень редкая карта Орочимару, она узнает его и скверно отзывается, в то время, когда Боруто никогда не видел и не знает о нём. Сарада отдаёт карту в руки Боруто со словами, что внешность Орочимару практически не схожа с той, которую она видела, а Митсуки только упоминает некоторые способности Орочимару к смене внешности, отметив, что это его отец, что становится большим сюрпризом для Ухиха. После Арки Бандитов Муджина Later, Boruto joins his father in a sparring match in front of the Academy students and other spectators. While Boruto shows off impressive improvement in his timing and control of his various techniques, Naruto is able to easily repel his various assaults. While driven to win, Boruto is surprised by Naruto's sudden new ability to absorb techniques with his right hand. While focused in this, Boruto failed to notice Naruto removed his prosthetic hand as a distraction while he got behind Boruto to pin him. Afterwards, Boruto learned that his father replaced his usual prosthetic hand for a new invention of Katasuke, inspired by Momoshiki's own ability to absorb chakra and techniques. While Boruto was furious at this deception, viewing Naruto as a hypocrite for using such advanced tools in combat after scolding him for doing the same, Sasuke calmed Boruto down, making him realise that this match was about refining new weapons more than an actual competition, that this was necessary as the danger to their world was still very imminent. Эпилог Спустя много лет, после неизвестно пришествия и полного уничтожения Конохагакуре, Боруто и Каваки встречаются на разрушенном монументе седьмого Хокаге. Каваки говорит Боруто, что отправит его "прямиком к отцу", а после активирует свои красного цвета татуировки и заявляет, что век шиноби закончился. Тем не менее, Боруто отвечает, что Каваки слишком далеко зашёл и, одев старую бондану Саске, взять его меч, активирует Jōgan в правом глазу и начинает сражение. Отношения Наруто Узумаки У Боруто и Наруто отношения стали напряжёнными в тот момент, когда Наруто стал седьмым Хокаге. Боруто не хватало внимания отца, а тот в свою очередь не мог разорваться между семьёй и должностью седьмого Хокаге. Однако хоть Боруто и злится на отца, всё же он его любит, ведь радуется тем моментам, когда они могли побыть вместе. Боруто, как и его отец, совершает шалости, чтобы на него обратили внимание. Точно так же, как и Наруто в своё время, Боруто изрисовал монумент Хокаге, чтобы на него обратили внимание. После сражения с Момошики, отношения между Наруто и Боруто налаживаются. Боруто начинает испытывать уважение к своему отцу, пересматривает свои взгляды на жизнь, в частности то, что порой какой-либо цели нужно добиваться потом и кровью, а не лёгкими путями. Саске Учиха Сарада Учиха Не случалось так, что Боруто испытывал ненависть к Сараде. Такого не было с ним вообще. Глаза Сарады всегда наблюдали за ним и поэтому он хотел выглядеть хорошим перед ней. Это могла быть конкуренция? Может быть. С самого глубокого детства, они часто спорили между собой, были достаточно знакомыми через то, что их родители часто встречались и конечно же дружили. Сарада всегда наблюдала за Боруто из далека и не понимала его поступков. Через некоторое время, будучи учениками академии, они начинаю соперничать и враждовать между собой, участвуя в различных происшествиях, которые обычно появлялись благодаря глупости и непоседливости Боруто. Она часто выручала мальчишку с передрягах, как например с инцидентом Кагемасы. Митсуки Каваки Цитаты * (To Shikadai) "A real shinobi can pull a prank without them even noticing!"29 * (To his father) "More importantly, as a father, today's an important day… you know what I mean, right? If you even forget about my little sister's birthday, then I'm not going to forgive you." * (To his mother) "Now that you mentioned it, Grandpa used to be a Hokage too, but Dad says that when he was a kid, Grandpa Hokage wasn't even in this world anymore! That means Dad grew up not knowing a thing about this "enjoyable" father-son situation, didn't he?! Dad is the only one who doesn't know what this is like! If he was going to be like this, then it would've been better if he was never here from the beginning…" * (To Sasuke) "Then, please, make me your disciple! There's someone I want to defeat no matter what!" * (К Наруто) "Лекция.. позже? От тебя, папа?! У тебя действительно будет время, чтобы сделать это?! Если бы ты читал мне лекции до этого… сейчас, всего бы этого не произошло!" '' * (To his father) "''It's fine if you're the same as you've been up until now. All I want is that when we get to meet up every now and then, don't give me lectures… from now on, tell me about your past instead, dad." * (To Sarada about his goal for the future) "When you become Hokage, I'll be your right hand man. I'll guard you well. To me, the Hokage is just a path. Just because my grandpa and dad are Hokage, doesn't mean that I have to walk the same path. Sarada… What I'm really aiming for is to become a shinobi like your dad. I'm going to follow my own ninja way." * (To Tentō) "I'm just like you. I wanted my dad to notice me. I did lots of stupid things to get his attention. Even got banned from being a ninja once. I'm able to be one now only because everyone forgave me. I might not be much now, but one day I want to be an amazing ninja who can support the Hokage." *(К Наруто о Химавари)'' "Если ты забыл о дне рождения моей младшей сестренки я никогда тебя не прощу!" '' *(К Сараде) "Пф-ф… «Хокаге»… это отстой." *(Ответ предсказанию Момошики) "Судьба? Я не смогу быть обычным человеком?.. Я не парюсь насчёт судьбы и проклятий. Без разницы, что меня попытается остановить. На моём пути шиноби… Мне никогда не было суждено стать обычным человеком. В конце концов… Я шиноби." Боруто: Новое Поколение Наруто Манга: Том 3, Глава 10, Страницы 42-43. Прочее * Боруто (яп. ボルト) — японское произношение английского слова «болт», что ссылается на ожерелье с болтом за шее Боруто. Его имя также является отсылкой к Нэдзи, дядю Боруто, чьё имя означает «винт» (яп. 捻子). ** When Boruto first appeared in the English Weekly Shōnen Jump, his name was translated as "Bolt". This was later corrected when the chapter was released in volume format. ** Masashi Kishimoto initially intended to name Naruto's son "Menma" (メンマ) or "Shinachiku" (シナチク), both being names for seasoned bamboo shoots.26 * According to the character trivia in Boruto: ** His attributes are: 160 in dexterity, 140 in chakra, 130 in perception, 120 in strength, and 90 in intelligence and negotiation. ** He has four stars in evasion and ninjutsu, and three stars in unarmed hand-to-hand fighting. * Как и у Химавари, волосы Боруто напоминают форму листа. * Масаси Кисимото заявил, что сначала хотел наделить Боруто и Химавари бьякуганом в 700 главе, однако забыл это сделать. * Боруто левша. * Боруто ищет внимания, он похож на Конохамару Сарутоби, когда тот был впервые показан, имея родственников в положении Хокаге также оказало негативное влияние на Конохамару так как ему надоело называются «почетным внуком». * According to the novelisation of Boruto: Naruto the Movie, Boruto's hacked video game character is a Light Warrior who dual-wields two swords called "Shadow Weaver" and "Law Bringer". * Masashi Kishimoto confirmed during a TV interview that he gave Sasuke the role of Boruto's master due to the inspiration of Akira Toriyama's Son Gohan and Piccolo.28 * In an artwork for Boruto, Boruto is depicted with the Byakugan in both eyes and in a chakra mode similar to the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. Примечания Категория:Персонажи Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Персонажи "Боруто"